


Gotta Catch Em All

by Morgana24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana24/pseuds/Morgana24
Summary: Kara has an unhealthy obsession, and this time it isn't food!
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Gotta Catch Em All

Alex Danvers let herself into her sister's apartment one evening to be greeted by a most unusual sight. Namely her sister wandering around the apartment with her cellphone in hand, holding it out in front of her and turning this way and that every now and then, muttering to herself.

"Uh, Kara?" Alex ventured cautiously, stepping in and closing the door behind her. "Everything okay?"

"Uh huh," Kara nodded as she stalked past, studiously fixated on the screen of her phone.

"You...lost something?" Alex asked, finally recognizing the look on her sister's face.

"Uh huh," Kara nodded as she stalked back in the other direction.

"You need any help?" Alex asked, amused, as she took off her leather jacket, folded it and set it on the kitchen counter, then folded her arms across her chest and leaned casually against the counter as well.

"Thanks, but I got - there you are! Thought you could hide from me forever, huh?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kara began to make a frantic circular motion on the screen with one finger. Then she made a flicking gesture off the screen with the same finger, clenched her hand into a fist and seemed to be silently urging something on.

"Yes...yes...yes!" She punched the air in delight, lifting a good foot or two off the ground and hovering there for a moment in triumph, before gliding back down again.

Intrigued, Alex peered over her sister's shoulder, then groaned and rolled her eyes. "Really Kara?!"

"What?" Kara grinned sheepishly. "It's Pikachu. And he's wearing a hat."

"And how long have you been trying to catch Pikachu in a hat?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I...don't know," Kara admitted. "What time is it?"

"Seven thirty."

"AM?"

"PM."

"Oh.....fudge!" Kara's face literally drained of all colour, her elation turning to horror as she quickly cancelled out of the app and dialled a number, biting the pad of one thumb as she began a frantic pace again, the phone pressed to her ear.

"Lena! I am **so** sorry! So, so sorry I missed work today! I...yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay. It's just..." Kara's face lit up as an idea came to her that would hopefully save both her job and her friendship. "Actually the, uh, the truth is I, uh...It was a migraine. Yeah, a really bad one. I couldn't get out of bed, I felt dizzy, I - what? Oh no, no, no, no honestly I'm fine now. I managed to sleep it off. It's just...well I was going to call you this morning and I must have fallen asleep before I could. Really though, I am so, so sorry. I promise it won't happen again...Thanks Lena. Thank you for being so understanding. I'll make it up to you, I swear...of course. Absolutely. Bright and early. I'll see you then."

Hanging up, Kara let out a loud groan and slumped down onto the sofa. "I am a terrible, terrible person! I skipped work, lied to my boss and worst of all, I just lied to my best friend, who happens to be my boss!"

"To be fair, you lie to her every day anyway."

"Not helping, Alex!"

"Look, Kara, we've all done it," Alex tried to sound sympathetic as she sat down beside her sister. 

"Spent an entire day playing a stupid little game on your phone?"

"Well no...but..." Alex floundered for a moment, and then a thought occurred to her. "How's your cell kept its charge that long?!"

"Oh, Winn did something to it," Kara shrugged.

"Oh," Alex nodded, deciding it was probably better not to ask. Then she frowned again. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kara considered for a moment. "Uh...probably last night?"

"Who are you and what have you done to my sister?! She can't go more than three hours without complaining about food!"

"Ha ha, funny," Kara gave her sister a sarcastic smile, then sat up as right on cue her stomach let out a fierce growl. "Great Rao, I'm starving!"

"That's better," Alex smirked. "So, first things first we're getting some food."

"Yes, food," Kara nodded, though she sounded distant. Distracted again. Alex noticed the cell in her hand once more.

"You have an app for ordering food?"

"Huh? What?" Kara jumped, holding her phone close to her chest quickly.

"Kara?" Alex scowled.

"What?" Kara replied innocently. A little too innocently for Alex's liking.

"Kara, are you playing that game again?!"

"No! Pssh, no of course I'm not," Kara tried to wave off the suggestion, but she was still gripping the phone tightly to her chest.

Alex's eyes narrowed in suspicion for a moment, then she held out one hand, palm upwards. "Hand it over."

"No! You've got your own phone. You can order the food with that."

"Kara Zor-El, do not make me phone Mom! Hand that phone over now, or not only will I call Mom, I'm going to ban every fast food delivery chain from supplying to this address."

Kara gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" Alex raised an eyebrow, daring her sister to find out. Then she made a 'hand it over' motion with her still extended hand. "You forget I know people who could quite easily make that happen."

Reluctantly, and pouting heavily, Kara handed over her cellphone like a scolded puppy. Alex took one look at the screen and sighed. "Kara!"

Kara bit her lip, adding to her naughty puppy demeanour and Alex sighed heavily again, but was unable to stay mad at her sister for long. She glanced back to the screen once more and found her annoyance melting away to be replaced by curiosity instead.

"So what is a Growlith anyway? Oh he...he's barking? Huh, that's actually kinda cute."

"I know, right!" Kara sat forward eagerly, crossing her legs beneath her. "He's like a little tiger wolf. But if you think he's cute, wait until you see this guy."

She took the phone back and scrolled through until she found another of the creatures from the game, holding her phone out for Alex to see.

"Oh my God that is adorable!" Alex grinned. "Show me more! What does he do? What else is there? What's that one there?"

"That's Vulpix. It evolves into Ninetales."

"Ninetales?"

"This one," Kara scrolled to another one.

"Damn, that's cool. Like an elegant fox."

"You'll love this one," Kara grinned as she scrolled through to find another particular creature. "Here. His name's Cubone."

Just as Alex was about to comment, Kara's phone vibrated, and Kara jumped, then beamed in delight. "Another Pikachu just turned up. Do you want to try and catch him?"

"Hell yes," Alex sat forward eagerly, and took Kara's phone when it was offered to her. "What do I do?"

"Okay, so first you tap on him there on the map. That's it. Then see the bouncing ball down the bottom of the screen? You can either do a straight throw to catch him, or you can do a curveball. Curveballs are better and earn you more points."

"Curveball," Alex nodded. "Let's go with one of them."

"Ok, press your finger and hold it on the ball. Now spin it round and round. Make circles on the screen. Then don't flick it forward, you have to flick it to the side because it will curve back. You've got to try and hit Pikachu with the ball."

"Right," Alex nodded. The tip of her tongue appeared at the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on the screen, doing exactly as Kara had suggested.

The ball hit Pikachu.

He disappeared inside it.

The ball rocked in place one...twice...three times.

"Yes! You did it!" Kara held her hand up for a high five, but Alex completely ignored it as she got up, still holding the phone in her hand.

"Hey, Alex? Where are you going? Could we maybe order food now? I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah in a minute. There's another one over here," Alex muttered, heading towards the doorway.

"Alex? Alex! Alex can I have my phone back please?" Kara jumped up and started to follow her sister from the apartment. "If I can't have my phone back, can I at least use yours to order food?" Her stomach growled again even louder this time as Alex ignored her sister and headed further down the hallway, then around the corner out of sight, Kara now hot on her heels. "I'm not joking! I really am starving! ALEX!"


End file.
